Some unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) include payload bays that allow the UAVs to transport objects during flight. Delivery of objects via UAV is desirable, as it avoids many of the drawbacks of traditional shipping methods (i.e., postage, pick up times, street traffic, etc.). To ensure safe carriage of objects in the payload bay, the object must be properly seated in the payload bay throughout the flight. To achieve this goal, it is important to for the UAV to be designed to identify whether objects within its payload bay are properly positioned at various points during transport.
When transporting objects, it is also important for the UAV to be able to verify that an object placed within its payload bay corresponds to the object that it is intended to transport. Additionally, for efficiency and replicability, it is also desirable for the UAV to be able to perform operations with minimal operator assistance.